


Finn's Rose

by LJ_Pynn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute, Cutesy, Dinner, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJ_Pynn/pseuds/LJ_Pynn
Summary: While Rose waits for Finn to pick her up for their first dinner date, she looks back on their mutually awkward encounter when he's asked her out.





	Finn's Rose

_“So, is there a mister Rose… Resistance... technician girl… guy?”_

Rose smiled in the mirror as she thought back to Finn asking her to join him for dinner. Her wide-eyed reply of a stuttered “No” made her cringe inside last night, but he was so sweet and awkward to match. She assumed there wasn’t much opportunity for romance among the First Order. Of course, that worked in her favour as she probably would have found herself paralyzed by her anxiety had one of the suave hotshot pilots asked her. He was a hero to the Resistance, sure, but after their time on Canto Bight she knew he was one of the few people she could feel comfortable with. A little more than comfortable, admittedly. Maybe he was a little clueless of her feelings after a peck at his lips on Crait, but she didn’t want to push him if he only wanted to be a friend. He did seem to only feel that way as he pulled her back to her feet after she awoke from the two-day coma. She was surprised when he did finally pull her aside after the meeting among the surviving members of the Resistance.

_“Oh. Good. Because I was wondering if…_

_maybe you’d want to… eat food with me._

_You know, with romantic context."_

 

Rose put her grey Resistance coat on her shoulders. It was more formal than she would usually wear, but this was definitely an appropriate occasion. Finn would arrive soon to meet at her quarters and take her to the hastily set up mess hall in the new outpost. Finn mentioned that standard rations were a little less than the first time romance he had in mind, but they would make do. Rose tightened the belt around the blue First Order trousers she wore. For a tyrannical dictatorship, they sure made comfortable pants. While she tried to get the symmetry of her hair perfect, she heard a knock at her door. It was time.

_“Ye…. Yeah, I'd love to eat food._

_With you…_

_Romantically...”_

Rose opened the door to her date, who was leaning casually against the doorframe. He held his hands behind his back and stared down the hallway, comically trying to look like the smooth guys of  holocinema. He'd borrowed a darker jacket from Poe. It sure suited him well. When he finally looked down, he smiled and extended his hand. In it was a single rose.

“I figured it would be appropriate.”

Rose took it in her own hand. Right now, maybe it was a good thing she was speechless at his romantic gesture, otherwise she may just have spent the whole night awkwardly stuttering nonsense if she started now.

**Author's Note:**

> One week Kylo's [graphic smut stuff]ing Rey, the next Rose is waiting for a cute date. Cutely. Because Rose is cute. Also, Finn is cute. Together, they're cuteness itself.


End file.
